The present disclosure is related to waveguides, and more specifically leaky cavity resonators for waveguide band-pass filter applications.
There are many types of antenna used to transmit signals. One type is a phased array antenna (PAA). With phased array antennas, a separate array is used to transmit and to receive data. However, phased array antennas are prone to co-site interference (e.g., the transmit antenna signal will couple unwanted energy into the received antenna, or spurious sources at different frequencies could couple energy back into the transmit antenna). Receive antennas have problems in that the tail end of frequencies are picked up and spill over from the transmit antenna. Current solutions use band-pass filters where only certain frequencies get through. Cascaded linear ceramic resonators are used that have a high Q factor, therefore, only allowing a narrow band of frequencies through and filtering others out. The resonators often require higher dielectric materials and most importantly an appreciable thickness to work. However, these must be cascaded causing an increase in size. When these cascaded resonators are put in a waveguide, this substantially increases the height and the weight of the waveguide in a phased array antenna. Therefore, current solutions are problematic in that they require a substantial increase in system thickness and weight.